The Pride of Tomorrow
by LunaRedWolf
Summary: Emilie D'Arc was a normal girl living in the 21st century, but on a dare, she some how gets transported to the 19th century, and dragged into the matters of the Black Order.She must now find a way to escape the past. But that's easier said than done.
1. New school and a challange

**YEAH! -man! I love this series, it equals pure awesome! However, I do not own it, this fanfiction is purely for my own entertainment and I gain no profit whatsoever. I do own Emilie though. Shut up, she's French, but her first name is German. I know. Don't bug me. Oh, if you have very strong beliefs in God and Jesus Christ, I suggest that you don't read this, And if you insist on reading anyway, please, please, please, keep your religious opinions to yourself. My character's beliefs are different from my own.**

346…347…348…349…

It was the 350th time, Emilie D'Arc had sighed. Watching the scenery pass by can only be entertaining for so long. "Mom! Dad! Are we there yet?" True, Emilie was too old for silly and annoying questions like that, but when you have been driving for the past eight hours, one begins to wonder.

Her parents, who were sitting in the front seats, sighed. "Relax, Emilie. We have maybe another hour or so. Are you excited about getting to our new house?" Her mother smiled, turning around in her seat, to face Emilie.

Emilie rolled her eyes. "We've been driving for the past eight hours, why couldn't we have flown?" she said stretching her arms, then, placing her hands behind her head. "You know we don't have that kind of money." Her father answered. "Apparently we have enough to spend on gas," She mumbled.

Emilie was beginning to get extremely pissed off. It wasn't the fact that she was moving. That part she didn't mind at all, it was sitting still for so long. She crossed her arms, laid her head back, and closed her eyes, trying to relax. And failing. Relaxing is something that did not come naturally to Emilie. She'd much rather be out playing football, or cricket, not sitting in a car, listening to her parents talk.

Forty-five minutes later, Emilie's mother pointed out the window. "Look Emilie, there's your new high school." Emilie looked to where her mother pointed. The building wasn't impressive, just a small square. What was behind it caught Emilie's attention. "Hey, mum, what's that? Behind the school?" she asked. Her mother looked again, at the large building, maybe over 100 stories tall. It was a dark building, and seemed to have an eerie aura around it. "Hmm…I don't know. I'm sure the locals know though, I'm sure we can ask them."

"_Interesting piece of architecture." _Emilie thought.

The past owner, who happened to be obsessed with the Victorian style, previously furnished the house they had bought. _This is excessively creepy. I feel like I'm going to be murdered…_ Emilie thought as she walked into what would be her bedroom, which looked like something straight out of a horror film. She sighed once more, and set down her box of belongings and began to unpack. When she finished, she collapsed on the bed, and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly soon after.

_Emilie was running. From what, she wasn't sure, all she knew was that she had to get away from it. She could hardly breathe, and what she did breathe in, didn't feel like air. It felt like terror, and death. The foul scent and taste made Emilie want to gag, but she kept running, in hopes of escape. What was she so afraid of? Why was she trying to escape, and from what? She turned around to look, and saw a man, surrounded by flurries of what looked like butterflies. "You can't run away anymore Emilie. It's time for you to face your destiny." He said, running toward Emilie, his hand extended, aiming for Emilie's heart. "NOOOO!" a cry escaped her throat._

"NOOOO!" Emilie cried, as she jolted up, from underneath her blanket. Breathing heavily she wiped the sweat from her face. "That dream again…," she whispered.

There was a knock at her door, making her jump. "Emilie? Are you okay? I heard you scream." Called the voice of her mother. Emilie swallowed audibly. "Y-yeah, I'm okay…" not sure on how convincing she sounded. "Well, Breakfast is in ten minutes, then we have to get you off to school." Her mother said. "Kay!" Emilie called back.

She walked into the bathroom, where she had set up her toiletries, and showered, washing her long black hair. _Great, a new school, this is supposed to be exciting right. Why do I feel like I might vomit? _ She wondered feeling the warm water fall on her skin. She turned off the water, dried off, and got dressed. Emilie didn't bother with her looks to much. After getting a few bad haircuts, which resulted growing out into a rat's tail, she learned not to be to self-conscious about her looks. Make up, and designer clothes had no value to her, they were only a waste of space in a bathroom, or closet.

She walked downstairs, and into the kitchen, attempting to pull on her maroon converse, as she did so, **(A.N. Sooo, anyone knows whose shoes those are? Sure, they belong to Emilie, but, she bought those shoes for a reason? For those who know their British T.V. series will know 'Who' I'm talking about. *Wink* *Wink*)**

which resulted in her falling, and landing in a pile at the bottom of the stairs. "Ow…" she made out weakly, before pushing herself up. "I'm okay!"

"That's good," her mother smiled, "Now come in the kitchen and eat breakfast." Emilie walked into the kitchen. "Did you have that dream again?" her mother asked worriedly. _Should I lie? No, better not. _Emilie paused. "…yeah…" she sighed. "Hmm…I thought that when we leaved France, the dream would stop…" Her mother said quietly, working on what was cooking on the stove. Emilie picked up an apple and bit into it. "Well, the dreams have been getting more vivid, ever since we left France."

"Well, no matter, I'm sure it's all fine. Here." Emilie's mother scraped eggs and bacon onto Emilie's plate. "Cliché much?"

"You don't like it, don't eat it."

"No, no it's perfect. Thanks mum." Emilie smiled before digging into her food. She finished in seconds flat, washed her plate off, ran out the door, and climbed on her bike before pedaling away.

_I wonder what the schools gonna be like? I hope there are some nice people ._She reached the school faster than she thought she would, considering she had no idea where she was going. She parked her bike in the bike-rack and entered the building, gladly blending in with the mass sea of students.

Well, gladly until she happened to bump into someone, the force knocking both of them to the ground. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" Emilie got up, flustered, and embarrassed. _Shit, way to go Emilie, making your first impression as a klutz! I'm never gonna live this down am I?" _

"Watch where you're going, you idiot." Responded a masculine voice. He had already stood up, and was brushing the dust off his clothes. Emilie stood up. She was about to glare at him, but when she realized how much taller he was than her, she decided not to. **(Hmm…wonder who that person could possibly resemble?) ** "Uh, okay. I'm sorry," Emilie repeated. Rather be polite, and ignored, than impolite and beaten up. The tall boy glared at Emilie, sending shivers down her spine. His cold, dark eyes focused on her stormy grey. "Hmph, just stay out of my way, vermin." He said darkly before walking down the hall. _What a jerk!_

"Congrats. You just met Yuuto Kato. Or as what he insists on people calling him, Kato." Emilie turned around to see who had just spoken to her. It was a girl with dark mid-length hair pulled back into two low ponytails. She smiled at Emilie. "Hi, I'm Lan Liu." She extended her hand. Emilie shook it. "Emilie D'Arc." She said. Lan's eyes widened. "You must be the new student. C'mon! Let's get you to the main office." She grabbed Emilie's wrist and dragged her with her.

They made it across the entire school in just under a minute. True the school was small, but considering the overpopulation of students, Lan was really fast. "Well, here we are!" she smiled, throwing open the door. The office was extremely small. Two desks, about five chairs, and a small table were crammed into a room. Sitting behind the desks were two secretaries who looked like they'd rather jump into a shark-infested pool, and sitting in one of the chairs was a redheaded boy. **(Hmm…is anyone else noticing a pattern here?)**

"Hey! Lan! You come to bail me out of detention again?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face. Lan scoffed. "In your dreams Liron." He pouted, but Lan gave him a small wink, and mouthed the words 'five minutes'. She then turned to one of the secretaries. "Excuse me, the new student is here. You should have her on file, Emilie D'Arc?"

The secretary looked up tiredly at Emilie through half-moon glasses, and sighed. She opened a drawer from the file cabinet, and pulled out a file. She handed it to Emilie. "Your schedule is in there, along with anything else you may need."

Emilie took out the schedule, and Lan read it behind her shoulder. "Hey, cool! Looks like we have all our classes together!" Emilie smiled at her.

They began walking out of the room, when Lan suddenly collapsed to the ground, and started screaming. "NAAAAH! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed clutching her head, shaking it making her ponytails wave back and forth. Emilie kneeled down next to Lan, and placed her hand on her back. "AUUUGH! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

The secretaries came running toward her. Lan winked. So she was faking. Emilie smirked, but hid it quickly. Lan was really beefing up the performance. She seemed to force tears out of her eyes more easily than the average person did. "You two!" barked the secretary. "Get to class! It'll be okay Miss Liu, the voices aren't real."

The redheaded boy stood up, attempting to stifle his laughter. Emilie and the boy walked out the door, and he burst out laughing. "Damn, Lan is good. I don't understand why she hasn't joined the drama club yet."

"I take it she's a good actress then?"

The boy looked at me. "Good? Hell no, she's fantastic!" He stopped walking. "You're not from around here are you?" His blue-green eyes staring at Emilie. She shook her head. "No, how could you tell?"

"One, because, Lan took you to the office to get your schedule," _Gah! Oh duh! _"Two, is because of your accent. You're from France aren't you?"

Emilie nodded. "Oui," she answered. "Sorry, I guess I should formally introduce myself. I'm Liron Blumstein." The redheaded boy said. "I'm Emilie D'Arc."

"Hey! Liron! Emilie! Wait up!" Called Lan. She came running up from behind. "Hey, nice performance back there!" Liron complimented. Lan bowed as she walked. "Thank you very much, but I've had a lot of practice thanks to you, you knucklehead." She and Liron laughed. Emilie smiled. _I think I'll fit right in._

Lan and Liron were in Emilie's class, and to her chagrin, so was Kato. She didn't bother him, so he didn't bother her…much. During class, he wouldn't stop glaring at her. _Did I do something to tick him off? I mean, other than bumping into him in the halls? _She wondered. There was a tap on her shoulder, and Lan passed a note to her. 'Don't worry about Kato. He's like that with everyone. You just happen to be the first one who pissed him off today.' Emilie sighed, scribbled something back, 'That's not exactly very comforting…', and passed the note back to Lan, but not before being intercepted by Liron.

"Mister Smith!" He shouted, waving the piece of paper in the air. "Lan and Emilie were passing notes!" He was clearly amused. The teacher, Mister Smith, turned around to face Liron, Lan, and Emilie. He shot them a bored look, and turned back to the blackboard. Lan was laughing at Liron's failure. Emilie smirked.

The bell rang, and they switched classes. "Hey, Lan? Is Kato in all of our classes?" Emilie asked. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. Yeah, he is, but don't worry about it." Lan said trying to be comforting.

Lunch came faster than Emilie had expected. She made her way through the lunch line, grabbing whatever didn't look like pig slop, or fried dog crap. She scanned the lunch- room for Lan. She found her sitting at a table in the corner with Liron, and another boy who had white blonde colored hair. **(Really, if you haven't figured out the pattern yet, you're really slow)**

Emilie walked toward the table in the corner, but she tripped over someone's foot, resulting with her on the floor, with food in her face. "Ugh! What the hell is your problem! First you crash into me, now you trip over my foot, do you have a death wish!" shouted the enraged voice of Kato. Emilie scrambled to get up, but Kato had grabbed the collar of her shirt, and lifted her up to his eye level, her feet barely skimmed the ground. "Well?" Kato growled.

Emilie stared wide eyed at him in fright. She swallowed, and took a deep breath. _I am so, going to regret doing this…_ She tilted her head back, and swung it forward to head-butt Kato. He wasn't expecting that, and he dropped Emilie and clutched his forehead, where Emilie had hit him. Emilie had her palm pressed against her forehead too, but she scurried away from Kato, and to where her friends sat.

Lan, Liron, and the white haired boy gaped at her. "Either you're fearless, or just plain stupid." The white haired boy said. "You're going to have to be really careful from now on. That stunt right there just made you an enemy of Kato's." Lan said, sounding concerned. Liron was shaking his head, his red locks of hair flopping in his face. "One more provocation and you'll end up sushi. Oh, Emilie, this, right here, is Aaron." Liron said slinging his arm around the white haired boy's neck. "Hi, I'm Emilie."

"So I've heard." Aaron smiled. "Hey, can everyone donate a piece of their lunch for me? Or at least a napkin, so I don't walk into class wearing my lunch. The three teens at the table laughed, and gave Emilie part of their lunch. Liron gave her some pasta, Lan, some rice, and Aaron gave her a few slices of mango. Emilie ate it gratefully. "Thank you guys." The three other teens smiled, and answered her with, "Don't mention it. What're friends for?"

"I'm gonna go clean off my face and clothes." Emilie said standing up. Lan reached into her messenger bag, which she kept with her at all times, and pulled out some napkins. "Here, take these." She handed them to Emilie. Emilie took them, and walked out to the girls bathroom.

Waiting just outside the door was Kato. He grabbed Emilie's arms, and forced her against the wall **(No, not like that you perverts!)**. "Listen I don't know what the bloody hell you think you're doing, but whatever it is, it's pissing me off. Meet me behind the school later tonight. You think you're better than me, well we'll see." He let go of Emilie who was still shocked from him leaning over her. "Don't be late," Kato said walking away. Emilie shivered. His voice was filled with so much hate, it was near loathing. She walked into the bathroom, and cleaned up. The worst of it was getting what she assumed were mashed potatoes out of her light blue shirt. Just as she exited the bathroom, the bell rang, signaling for students to get to class. Emilie sighed and dragged her feet. She really didn't want to meet up with Kato later.

The rest of the day, Emilie only half-paid attention to the lessons. She was to busy fretting over what Kato might have in mind. _Oh, god, he'd better not try to rape me…no, he wouldn't try that. Would he? Crap. No, worse case scenario, I end up with a few broken limbs right? Yeah, nothing to worry about…_ These thoughts repeated through her head countless times before the end of the day. She was obviously bad at lying to herself.

She jumped when she heard the final bell. "Hey, Emilie, are you okay? You've seemed kind of on edge since you left for the restroom at lunch." Lan's voice came from beside her. "Huh? I'm fine, why?"

Liron's arm slung around Emilie's neck. "Because, Emilie, we care about you!" They walked out of the classroom. Lan agreed. "Yeah, you're our friend, well, maybe for him," she pointed her thumb at Liron. "…you're more of a crush." Liron and Emilie blushed, and Liron let go of her. They exited the school, and Emilie grabbed her bike from the bike-rack. "Hey Emilie, wait! Do you want to come over to my house later tonight? Both Liron and Aaron **(oops,…I didn't mean to make their names rhyme…)**

Are coming." Lan called. "I can't!" Emilie called back. "I'm busy tonight, maybe some other time!"

This wasn't a lie. Even if she didn't have to meet Kato, she would have to help organize the house.

She walked through the front door. "Mum! Dad! I'm home!" She called through the house. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk, and pouring a glass. Something on the counter caught her eye. It was a note from her parents. "Em, we're going out of town to see an antique dealer to see how much of the junk in this house we can sell off. We're not going to be back until late. Just order pizza or something for dinner. Love ya XOXO"

_Well, at least I don't have to make up an excuse for leaving. Hmm…I wonder what time Kato wanted me to meet him. All he said was to meet later tonight. Crap. The only way I won't be 'late' is if I'm there 'early', meaning I'd probably have to leave now. _Emilie sighed, and finished drinking her glass of milk before walking out the door, and getting on her bike. She took the more concealed paths to the school so she wouldn't be noticed.

To Emilie's surprise, Kato was already there. She got off her bike and just let it fall to the ground. "Alright. I'm here, what do you want?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom. Kato glared at her. "You see that building right there?" He asked, nodding his head toward the building Emilie had asked about when she first passed the school. It was built on a mountain. It wasn't Mount Fuji or anything, but it was still fairly sizable. "Yeah, what about it?"

Kato threw a flashlight at Emilie. "What's this?" she asked. "What do you think, it's a torch." **(For the Americans reading, a flashlight)** Emilie rolled her eyes. "I know that, what do you want me to do with it though?"

"Since you seem to think you're better than me, I want you to prove it. If you can climb that mountain, and come back down, I may think you're worth something."

Emilie scoffed. "No. I'm not going to do it." Kato's eyes narrowed. "I'm not giving you a choice vermin." Emilie flinched, and then grabbed the torch. "Fine, I'll go along with your dare, you ass, but you also have to stop calling me vermin."

Kato smirked. "Deal. Now go. When you reach the top, flash the light three times. That way I'll know you've made it. Emilie just glared at him before walking away.

She reached the base of the mountain and immediately regretted agreeing. _Crap. There's no way I can climb this in one night! Ugh. Damn him. Gah, no backing out now. Might as well…_ She grabbed the nearest ledge she could find, and began climbing, holding the torch in her mouth._ Hell yeah. I'm gonna do this._

_Ugh, I'm almost there! Just…one…more…hup! "_YES!" Emilie exclaimed as she pulled herself over the final ledge of the mountain. It only took her five hours to do so. She was breathing heavily, and exhausted, but proud. She dropped the torch from her mouth into her hands. She flashed it three times, and sighed, putting it into her back pocket.

Emilie looked at the building. There was a stone pathway leading to it. Something flashed off to the side. "What the hell?" She went to look. Brushing away a few leaves, and twigs, she unearthed two nine millimeter caliber guns. "Odd. I didn't think that anyone has been up here recently. It certainly doesn't look like it." She picked up the two guns, and a surge of energy flowed through her, as if the guns were merely extensions of her body. Then she dropped them, not sure what to make of what had happened. _Holy crap! What the heck was that?_ She picked them up again, but nothing happened.

Keeping the guns in her hand, she warily walked down the path leading to the large building. About half way down the path, there was a bright flash of light. Emilie disregarded this and kept walking, after all, nothing was different. Or so she thought. At the end of the path there was an arch, with a sign on it.

"The Black Order? That doesn't sound very welcoming. Whatever, it's probably been uninhabited for years. She walked underneath the arch, just to be met by a large wooden door. "Hmm…Well, that sucks. I climb all this way and I can't even look around." She sighed.

"YOU!" boomed a voice, causing Emilie to jump, letting out a small 'eep'. "Wh-who said that?" she asked. "I DID!" the voice boomed again. Emilie looked to the corner of her eye, and saw what had spoken. A giant pole made of wood, with a face. She walked in front of it, looking at it curiously. "What the hell is this?" she asked.

"I AM THE GATEKEEPER!" the wood answered. "COMENCE THE PHYSICAL EXAMINATION!"

What happened next was bazaar on even the most bazaar person's standards. The wood's 'eyes' shot out some sort of red light, which supposedly scanned Emilie. She didn't know what was going on. All she knew is that she was freaking her out. It must've saw something it didn't like, because it started spazzing out, shouted, "FAILURE FALIURE! SHE HAS A PENTACLE ON HER SKIN! SHE'S AN AKUMA, AN AKUMA!"

Emilie glanced at her forearm. When she was younger, she was making star shaped cookies for Christmas, and her little cousin, who was as mischievous as four year old boys come, decided it would be funny if he cut Emilie with the star shaped cookie cutter, leaving a star shaped scar on her arm. "What the hell's going on!" She demanded. The wood ignored her, and continued shouting about Akuma. Whatever Akuma are supposed to be.

"You're either very brave, or very stupid, but by the time I get done with you, you're going to be very dead." Came a low, cold voice from above. Emilie looked up, to see a dark shadow dropping towards her, and held above his head, she could see a sword, glimmering in the moonlight.

_Shit! I prove myself (against my will, but anyway) and now I'm going to die because of it! _She grabbed the guns, hoping they were still loaded, and fired.

**Whoooow….seven pages…that's a lot… I really apologize for any mary-sueness…I'm trying hard to not write any of those, but I think it's turning out a bit….AUGH CRAP…aw well, I'm sorry, those who are following the death note story, I've got writers block with that. I'll get back to it when I have an idea. Kay? **


	2. Gutted by a madman with a sword

**I do not own -man…**

**NAAH! I'm so sorry! It's one thing to write, but it's another to find time to and to type it up! Just shoot me now! I'm just kidding, if you shoot me, I won't be able to finish the story. Anyway, This chapter is shorter, and I personally think it sucks, because I was making this up on the spot, in order to fill in some blanks. I promise to make the next one better. And I promise you that I'll have the next one up sometime between Thursday and Saturday. That's when I have most of my free time this week. So yeah, this chapter sucks. I'm sorry. :'(**

**The plot I have planned for this Fanfic (Plot? What plot?)…who said that… anyway, it does not follow the actual -man plot line. **

_**Just moments before the end of the last chapter**_

__Kanda was sitting in the cafeteria, eating his soba noodles. He let out a small sigh. He hasn't been on a mission in a really long time, and he was itching for a fight. His ears perked when he heard something echo lightly through the halls of the order. "SHE HAS A PENTACLE ON HER SKIN! SHE'S AN AKUMA, AN AKUMA!"

Kanda smirked. He grabbed his Mugen, walked out of the cafeteria, and glanced out of a window. He saw what appeared to be a female figure. "Che." He opened the window, and leapt out.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

Kanda, who was falling, unsheathed his mugen, and held it above his head. "You're either very brave, or very stupid, but by the time I get done with you, you're going to be very dead." He said, his mugen shimmering in the moonlight.

The girl, or, Akuma, as far as Kanda was concerned, turned, and looked up at him. Her, or its, eyes widened at the sight of the sword.

It dropped what was in its hands, and ran toward the edge of the cliff. Kanda narrowed his eyes. _"What's it doing?" _He landed on the ground softly, and ran at the Akuma with his mugen pointed directly at it.

Emilie ran toward the cliff. _"Holy Crap! People do live here! I gotta get out of here! I don't wanna be killed! AHH!" _

She ran to the edge, and looked down. _"Dammit! It's a straight drop! I'll die either way!" _She turned around to see the man with the sword coming straight at her. "AHH!" she screamed, ducking, and rolling out of the way, right before the sword had stabbed her.

"What the hells your problem!" She screamed, running the opposite direction. She didn't expect an answer, nor did she want one. She figured that this Black order place was a poor excuse for a prison for psycho-killers, and all she wanted was to get out of there ASAP. She ran for the gate.

Just as she reached the gate, the man who was chasing her dropped from above. Emilie screamed and fell backwards onto her butt, the sword just centimeters away from her neck. She gulped.

"What are you doing here? Did the Earl send you?"

Emilie stared at the man in horror; her breathing was uneven and ragged. "What?" was all she managed to make out. The man's eyes narrowed. "Che. You're useless, might as well have some fun."

Emilie was frozen in terror. _"What the hell? What's he going to do to me?" _He lowered his sword to her stomach. She stopped breathing as she felt the blade plunge into her gut. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. There was a slight ease in pain when she saw the sword removed from her abdominal region, she fell to her side, withering in pain and coughing out blood. "What the hell's your problem?"

She could feel the man's cold eyes glaring at her. "At the moment, you. But that won't last long. You'll probably explode within the next few seconds."

"What? Why?" Emilie coughed.

"Because you're an Akuma."

"Oi, listen dip-stick, I have no idea what an akuma is."

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" the man shouted.

"I'M NOT!" Emilie shouted back. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A FRICKEN' AKUMA IS! I JUST WANT TO GO BACK HOME!" tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just want to go home…"

"HEY, KANDA! STOP!" Emilie heard someone shout.

"WHY SHOULD I?" her attacker shouted back.

"BECAUSE SHES NOT AN AKUMA! IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME, BELIEVE MY EYE. SHE'S HUMAN!"

Emilie lay there, unmoving. She was beginning to feel extremely light headed, and her vision was going blurry. She saw a figure kneel before her. "Don't worry." It said gently. "You're safe now. Go ahead and close your eyes."

She didn't understand why, but she felt like she could trust the voice, so she closed her eyes, and promptly passed out.

"Don't worry." Allen whispered. "You're safe now. Go ahead and close you're eyes." The girl did as Allen said. He then picked her up and looked at Kanda. "What were you thinking?" He spat. Kanda glared at him. "I was thinking what everyone else thought. She was an Akuma."

Allen wanted to say something, but he knew that if he did, he'd be as good as dead. He sighed and looked at the girl in his arms. "Whatever. I'm going to take her to the infirmary." He said this for the sake of saying it. He knew that Kanda wouldn't listen to what he said.

He walked through the now open gates, courtesy of Lenalee, and into the building known as the Black Order. It wasn't until he stepped into the candle lit area of the foyer, that he noticed what the girl looked like. Her hair was not exactly black, rather it was more of a deep dark brown, which in the candle light, tinted red. Her expression was a strange mixture of pain and relaxation, the contradiction somehow played on her features quite well. **(Pardon any Mary-Sueness right now. I swear this is unintentional.)**

She stirred slightly in Allen's arms.

"Allen!" called out Lenalee's voice. "Is that her?" she asked running up to see the unconscious girl in Allen's arms. He nodded. "Yeah, that's her." He kept walking, Lenalee right beside him. "I wonder what she was doing here." Lenalee said. Allen shrugged, or tried to anyway. "I don't know, but she didn't seem like she intended to be here. Do you think it could've been an accident?"

Lenalee pursed her lips. "Maybe, but who would climb a mountain by accident? I think she intended to make it to the top of the mountain, but I don't think she knew what to expect when she reached it." Allen nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. Well no matter what happened, we should get her to Komui. He'll know what to do." Lenalee nodded. "Yeah,"

Emilie awoke on a soft mattress staring at a creamy white ceiling. _"That was one hell of a dream." _She thought sitting up and rubbing her eyes, but was soon pushed back by a firm hand. "You shouldn't sit up so quickly with an injury like that," spoke a voice. Emilie turned her head to the source of the voice, and her eyes met grey orbs.

Sitting at the side of her bed was a boy that looked vaguely familiar. "A-Aaron? Is that you?" she asked. The boy smiled. "Not quite. My name is Allen. Allen Walker."

Emilie blinked. "No. You're Aaron. You go to my school. Lan and Liron introduced you to me. You gave me some of your lunch when I tripped over Sato's foot."

The boy, supposedly named Allen, shook his head. "No, I'm quite sure what my own name is. As for what you said after that, I have no idea who those people are, and as far as I know, we've never met."

Emilie blinked again. She looked closer at the boy, and she saw one difference between Aaron and Allen. Allen had a tattoo or maybe a scar over his left eye. Aaron didn't. Emilie tried to sit up again, but Allen pushed her down. "If you keep moving like that, the wound in your stomach will open."

Emilie's eyes widened. "A what in my what!" she screamed. Why would she have a wound in her stomach? Then, she remembered what had happened. A strange man cornered her, and he had plunged his blade into her stomach. But why?

"I have to get out of here!" she shouted throwing the covers off her, and leaping out of the bed before Allen could push her down again. She ran for the door, opened it and ran into the hall. She ran without knowing where she was going. She was following her (now injured) gut, and she hoped it would be enough to get her to back outside. Sadly, it wasn't enough. She needed speed too, and with an injured stomach, it's hard to run.

Standing underneath an arch was the boy who she had been sitting next to her bed. "H-ho-how did you g-get th-there so f-fast?" she panted, resting her hands on her knees. "It helps that I live here." He said. "What?" Emilie asked. "You live here?"

Allen nodded.

Suddenly Emilie felt a sharp pain shoot through her body, and she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Her hands stained with blood. "Oh shoot! I told you not to move so quickly. C'mon, we need to get you back to the infirmary." Allen said franticly, reaching to pick Emilie up.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, glaring up at Allen. "You're just going to kill me anyway, just leave me here."

Allen kneeled in front of her with a shocked expression. "Ma'am, I have no intention of killing you. The thought of killing you never even crossed my mind." Against Emilie's wishes, Allen picked her up, and began to carry her back to the small room she found herself in. "All I care about right now is you not dying. Surly you have a home to get back to. I want you to be able to get back, safe and sound."

_"Is this guy for real? I mean, these guys only exist in fairytales don't they?"_ Emilie thought, looking at Allen warily.

Allen walked in silence, the only sound the clicking of his boots against the stone floors. After a few moments he spoke. "So, where do you come from?"

"It's none of your business." Emilie grumbled. Allen looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Actually it is. You're parents are probably very worried about you, and we should send them a letter saying that you're okay."

"Is that all you'll really do with that information? Just send a letter? You're sure you won't send some thug to go murder them?"

Allen stopped walking and looked at Emilie seriously. "What in the world gave you that idea?"

Emilie sighed, and coughed as Allen started walking. "Hmm, well, let's see. First you're talking pole out there called me an Akuma. I have no idea what an Akuma is, second, a strange man comes out and attacks me because I'm supposed to be an Akuma, and thirdly, he not only attacks me, he tries to kill me, and he said that he might as well have some fun because I'm useless! Sorry bucko, but my first impression of this place is that it's some sort of prison or asylum for the criminally insane!"

Allen snickered. "Alright, point taken, but this place isn't a prison or asylum. It's more of a headquarters. It is a headquarters. For-,"

"Let me guess, for an organization called the Black Order."

"That's right. We work to save humans, not destroy them."

Emilie scoffed. "That's what all terrorist organizations say."

"We're not a terrorist organization."

"Well, what are you then?" Emilie demanded.

Allen stayed quiet. "I can't tell you." He said simply. It sounded like he wanted to say more, but he couldn't. "Why not?" Emilie asked. Allen bit his lower lip. "Because my higher ups say so. I'm afraid we can't trust you quite yet."

"Well, that's perfect, because I don't think I can trust you quite yet." Emilie retorted.

Allen sighed. "I'm sorry."

Lenalee entered the room where Allen had carried the girl, but they weren't there. Her dark eyes widened. "ALLEN! ALLEN, WHERE ARE YOU?" she shouted down the hall. "Jeez, Lenalee, you don't have to yell." Allen said. He had come from behind, in his arms, the girl from before. She looked extremely pale. "Ohmigod! Are you okay?" she exclaimed pressing her hand against the girl's forehead. She was cold.

"I've been gutted by a madman with a sword. Do you think I'm okay?"

So Emilie was being just a little rude. But who would blame her?

Allen and Lenalee looked at the shouting girl. "I suppose not," Allen said. He turned to Lenalee. "Do you think we should give her sedatives?" he whispered.

"I heard that! And I say that sedatives won't be necessary! Just so long as you stop asking me stupid questions, I'll shut right up!"

"Can we hold you to that?" Allen asked.

Emilie stayed quiet.

"I didn't think so." He smirked

"Go to hell."

Allen and Lenalee walked into the small room and set Emilie down on the bed. "Please, you need to rest, otherwise you won't get better." Lenalee said concernedly, pulling the blankets over Emilie. "So who are you anyway?"

Emilie glared at her. It was the only thing she could muster without wasting to much energy. Lenalee smiled sadly. "Alright, I get it. You don't trust us yet. That's okay, tell us when you're ready."


	3. Probing and Percents

**I do not own -man**

**All right, I've been getting bored with writing in third person. Which is strange, because I find it easier to write that way. Anyway, I'm going to be writing in first person, it's usually going to be in Emilie's point of view unless I say otherwise.**

**Oh, this is a bit of a time skip. I don't want to have like, five chapters about Emilie's time in the hospital, so I'm jumping ahead a few weeks.**

**

* * *

**

_I was running again. Only this time, I knew who I was running from. Though what I'm running from, I'm not entirely sure; all I know is that it's evil. My legs were like lead, heavy, as if I'd been running for hours before now. My eyelids were heavy as well, but with sleep. What was that smell?_

_ It smelled awful, sick started making its way up my throat, but I swallowed the bile down. I had no time to slow down just to ease my upset stomach. I had to get away. I had to get back. I had to warn them…_

_ Warn who? _

I awoke in a cold sweat, the white haired boy from before, Allen, was sitting beside me again. "Are you okay? You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

A nightmare? I guess that's so, but that seemed more like a vision. I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Allen smiled. "That's good to hear. Oh, the nurse said that you'd be able to get out of here later today."

I nodded. I still don't trust this guy. "Great," I said faking a smile.

"So, uhm…There's something we need to check before you go." Allen said rubbing the back of his neck. I raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

I sat up so I was at eye level with Allen. "Oh, um, we need to-,"

The door opened, and a man with a white coat, and a beret walked in. He pushed up his glasses, and smiled. "Hello, my name is Komui Lee. I would like you to follow me." He grabbed my wrist, and dragged me out of the bed and into the hallway. It was then I realized I wasn't wearing my own clothes. Rather, I was wearing a white dress that came to my knees. I grimaced when I saw it, but I guess it's better than a hospital gown right? The ones with the huge slit in the back that shows of your arse?

But then there's the next disturbing question. Who was the one who took me out of my regular clothes and into this? Whoever it is, they have a death wish.

Komui was still dragging me by my wrist. I really didn't have a lot of strength so I didn't fight back.  
"Um, excuse me, Mister Lee?"

"Call me Komui."

"Oh, okay then, Komui, where exactly are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to see the generals."

The generals? What? I don't get it. Why would this place have generals? As if reading my mind, Komui spoke. "The Black order is more of a secret military sworn to protect the human race from things called Akuma. When you came here, a piece of a substance called Innocence reacted to your presence. We believe that you are an accommodator to it."  
I'm still confused. "Okay," I say slowly. "But what exactly is innocence, and what the bloody hell is an akuma?"

Komui sighed. I'm actually glad he's being somewhat patient with me. We arrived at what seemed to be an elevator. "Akuma are the soldiers of the Millennium Earl. They are nothing but ruthless killing machines. They are created when from the sorrow of one who wishes for their loved ones to come back to life. That's when the Millennium Earl comes in, granting their wish, but the Akuma kill the person who called them back, and take upon their appearance. They are indistinguishable from regular human beings, because they wear the skin of a human. That's why Kanda, out of precaution attacked you. I really do apologize about that."

Why is he apologizing? Shouldn't Kanda, or whatever, be the one saying he's sorry? "Okay, but what's this thing, innocence, you were talking about. What's it got to do with me?"

"I'll let the generals explain that to you."

I swear I could see a smirk on his face. I brushed it off. What am I getting dragged into. I still don't get the concept of Akuma.

Then I looked around. Komui and I were standing on a platform. Get this, it seemed to hover. There were no cables holding or elevator shaft supporting it. Just a platform. Well, I guess it's to be expected, after all, I've gone down the rabbit hole, what's next? A blonde girl in a blue dress named Alice. You know what? If I did meet Alice, that would make more sense than what Komui's going on about.

The elevator halted to a stop. It was nearly pitch black; the only light came from the platform we were standing on, five chairs, which had people sitting in them, and some really weird snake, human, squid thing. When I saw it, I fell onto my butt. "Ahh! What the heck is that?" I screamed. Komui smiled, and pushed up his glasses. "That would be Helvaska. Don't be afraid of her. She won't hurt you."

Part of me believed him, but another part didn't.

"Is this the one who arrived a few weeks ago?" Asked one of the people sitting in the chairs. I couldn't see any of their faces, just their silhouettes. "Indeed she is." Komui answered.

The next thing I knew, I felt something wrap around my waist and legs. "What the hell?" I screamed. "Put me down!"

"Stay calm, Helvaska is just seeing if you are compatible with the innocence. Just stay still. If you are compatible, she'll have to measure your synchronization rate with your innocence."

Stay calm? Stay calm! Let's see you do this! I have no clue what's going on! Sorry, but the natural human reaction to something unusual is fear. I'm only human, unlike you!

A strange sensation passed through me. It was like a flash of energy. I started to get tunnel vision, and I blacked out.

_ I was standing alone. Standing? No, more like floating. Floating in the darkness. Wait, if it's dark, why can I see myself? Am I…glowing? No. That's impossible. I can't be glowing can I?_

_ Warmth bubbled in my chest, and a light emerged. So I was glowing! The light flickered red and orange, like a fire. Wings burst from the orb of flame, then a head, and a tail. What floated in front of me was a Phoenix! _

_ "W-what are you?" I heard myself ask, my voice echoing in the void. What was I thinking expecting an answer? It's just a bird isn't it? Mythical or not, birds just don't talk!_

_ I was wrong._

_ "I am your Innocence, your anti-akuma weapon, Resurrection. You were able to pick up on my power earlier, when you grabbed those guns."_

_ I couldn't tell if it was a male or female voice, but quickly decided it didn't matter. The phoenix morphed back into the orb of flames and split, morphing into the shape of what I recognized to be 9mm caliber pistol. Though they were still in the state of fire, I grabbed a hold of the handles. To my surprise, the fire didn't burn me. "It's time to wake up now, Emilie D'Arc"_

My eyes shot open, and Helvaska was still holding me, but this time, I had the guns in my hands. "Good, you're awake, now I can measure your synchronization rate with your Innocence."

I have no idea what she…I think it's a she was talking about. I then felt as if something were beginning to probe at my insides. "What the hell is going on! Put me down!" I yelled beginning to struggle against Helvaska's grip.

Ignoring me Helvaska began to say random numbers. "Synchronization rate, 1%...15%...32%...59%...74%...87%"

I have no idea what those numbers mean. Until she explained. "The maximum rate you can synchronize with your innocence is 87%. I apologize," she says setting me down gently on the platform next to Komui. "I did not intend to frighten you."

My first reaction was to say, "Yeah, well, you did anyway!" but I bit my tongue. Instead, I asked a question I've asked multiple times before. "What exactly is Innocence?"

"Do you know the story of Noah's flood?" Komui asked. I nodded. "You mean the story in the bible? I've heard of it, never really believed it. I find the circumstances not plausible."

Komui frowned. "Perhaps this will change your mind. Innocence was originally in the form of a golden cube, which had a prophecy inscribed. It is said to have been created by the ancient ones who fought the Millennium Earl, and in the process of fighting, the flood, documented as Noah's Flood, destroyed the earth. The cube apparently broke into 109 pieces and scattered across the world. It is the Orders job to collect the pieces of Innocence before the Earl does, and find accommodators to the Innocence."

I nodded slowly. "I still find this ridiculous. It's just not possible. Sorry, but I just don't think I can do this. I just want to go home."

One of the generals spoke. "I'm afraid now that we know you're compatible with Innocence, we cannot let you leave."

Three words. What. The. Hell. "Wh- why!" You see that exclamation mark there right? So, you realize that wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"Because we need all the strength we can get on our side. And you'll be a great help in our cause. I can tell." Komui said.

The elevator jerked, and started going upwards. "So I have no choice in the matter?"

"None at all."

I pouted and waited until the elevator stopped. "Go down the hall, turn left, and go into the room on the right," Komui said stepping out of the elevator. "Knock on the door and say that you're the new exorcist. When you're done there, Lenalee will come get you and take you to my office." He said walking away.

Great, I've been attacked, rescued, and technically, kidnapped, by the same organization. Could my life get any worse? Spoke to soon.

While I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I happened to bump into someone. Who could it be? If you were thinking someone who would help me get out of here, you'd be wrong. It was the man who had attacked me weeks ago. He glared down at me. I glared back. "Don't you have something to say?" I asked. He narrowed his glare. "If you're looking for an apology, you're wasting your time. I have no regrets. Now move, or else, I'll finish what I was about to do."

He was already beginning to walk around me when I said, "No."

He stopped moving and glared at me again. In all honesty, it gave me chills, but I was stupid, so I stood my ground. "What did you say?" he asked threateningly. I held eye contact. "Do you have a hearing problem or something? I said, 'No'. I'm not going to move. And unless you want me following you, you'd better apologize. Right now!"

He twitched. He wasn't used to being talked to like that. He unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at me. "I have no problem slicing you into pieces. That's what's going to happen if you ever cross my path or talk to me like that again."

I smirked. "You know what? Something tells me you won't. Now if you excuse me," I pushed his sword out of my face. "I have something to do that's actually worth my time."

I was half expecting to feel the sword puncture my stomach again, but it didn't. The farther I walked away from him, the more proud of myself I was, and the more I was mentally slapping myself in the head. How could I have been so stupid! I just made an enemy with the most intimidating guy here. But one thing puzzled me. Why is it he looked so familiar? Allen looked like Aaron, and the girl he was with before, Lenalee? She kinda looked like Lan. Then it hit me. Kato. Yuuto Kato. The arse-hole that made me climb the fucking mountain. I swear, I'll kill him when I get out of here.

I followed Komui's instructions, and knocked on the door on the right. "Hello? Uh, I'm the new exorcist? Komui said for me to come here?" Everything came out as a question. There was a crash coming from the other side of the door.

The door opened revealing a man with a round face and circular glasses. His hair was curly and light brown in color. "Come in. My name is Johnny."

I walked inside. The room was stacked with black and white fabric. In the corner were a rack of boots, and a sewing machine. "So what kind of jacket do you want?" Johnny asked grabbing a pad of paper and a pen. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, it's for your exorcist uniform. It's standard for the exorcists to have their own personalized uniforms. What do you want yours to look like?" **(A.N. They all have their First gen. Uniforms okay? I really don't feel like writing in the crown clown. As much as I love it, I'm just to damn lazy)**

I might as well just accept the fact I'm not getting out of here until I play along to these stupid games. I set my guns down on a table. "Hmm…Well, what's the standard base for the uniform?" I asked. Johnny drew a female figure, and an outfit with a regular length jacket (to the hips) and a mini skirt.

I shook my head. "No way am I wearing a mini skirt. How about the right side is a long pant leg, and the left side is a short pant leg, that goes to about here," I said showing him with my hand where I wanted the shorts to fall, which was mid-thigh.

"You mean like this?" He asked, sketching out what I described. "Exactly, hmm… could you make the pant leg like it's a built in shoe? And have belts sort of wrap around my thigh, calf and ankle?"

Johnny was moving the pen furiously against the paper. He looked at me. I couldn't see his eyes behind his thick glasses. I nodded at the design. "I'd recommend knee high boots." He said.

"I know. That's just what I was thinking."

"What about the jacket?"

I thought for a moment. "I defiantly want it longer. Down to my ankles maybe?"

Johnny sketched it. "Yup. Like that."

"What kind of collar do you want?"

"A high one. One that sticks straight up, and ends at my chin." I watched him sketch it. "Precisely. Hm…Can the sleeves go to my elbow?" Johnny nodded. I took a step back and nodded. It was good. Something comfortable and I would be okay wearing it.

Johnny proceeded in taking measurements, to size the uniform. When he finished that, he cut out the fabric and began sewing the pieces together. "While I finish this up, why don't you go look in that closet over there, and pick out some stuff you like." He motioned toward a door on the far side of the room.

I looked around in there, trying on different things. There were many accessories, like belts and gloves, and a few extra pairs of shoes. He said that's where he kept the smaller sizes, since I'm only five foot two, and have small feet, I'd have better luck looking there. I found a pair of black knee high boots that fit, I gave the right one to Johnny to sew the pant leg to. I picked out a few small belts to wrap around my legs, and some that looked nice when you crossed them diagonally which also had gun holsters. Lastly, I found a pair of fingerless gloves that fit.

I'd like to say it only took me a few minutes, but that'd be a lie. It probably took me about thirty minutes to find boots that I liked, but Johnny's job was much harder. He had to complete a complicated design. I felt bad.

Lenalee walked in as I was trying on the uniform. "How does it feel?" she asked. "It's nice," I responded. "It fits comfortably, and it's quite durable, yet light." I turned to Johnny. "What kind of fabric is this?"

He pushed up his glasses. "You can't buy it in stores, if that's what you're asking."

Drat. My mother loves to make clothes, and she'd be ecstatic if she found out, she could buy fabric like this. Wait! I'm beginning to trust them! No way! I can't! But…they've been nothing but nice to me…well, exception of mister Look-at-me-I've-got-a-big-sword. I guess I should tell them my name. It's the least I can do…right?

"Thanks Johnny. I said grabbing the guns on the table and sliding them into the holsters. Johnny smiled. "No problem…"

I meant to say my actual name, but instead I said. "Jane. Jane Doe."

I mentally slapped myself. Nice going stupid!

I turned to Lenalee. She smiles at me, and motions for me to follow her, which I do. I close the door behind me. We take a few steps and she turns to me, frowning. "Why did you lie to him?"

I looked at her confusedly. "Lie to him about what?"

"Your name."

"I didn't lie."

"Yes you did! Komui and I know your real name and where you come from."

I crossed my arms. "Enlighten me."

Lenalee took a deep breath. "Your name is Emilie D'Arc, you're originally from France, but you moved to London recently."

I gaped at her. "How could you possibly know that?"

Lenalee turned on her heel, and started walking. "Helvaska. When she was measuring the rate of your Innocence, she looked into your soul, and saw that."

I followed Lenalee in silence. That thing with the tendrils, who probed my insides, looked into my soul! I'm seriously disturbed.

It was a short walk to Komui's office. Lenalee must have calmed down a bit by the time we got there. She opened the door for me with a smile. Inside the office was covered with stacks of paper and papers scattered across the floor. And I thought I lived in a pigsty…

I looked around and saw two people sitting on a couch. One was Mister. Look-at-me-I've-got-a-big-sword, and the other was the white haired boy, Allen. Allen smiled and waved at me, while the other glared, then turned away.

"Ah, so you're finally done." Called Komui's voice from behind a stack of paper on the desk. He walked around so he was visible to me. "I'm sorry to set you off so soon, but since you, Kanda, and Allen are the only available exorcists, I have no choice."

I looked at him quizzically. "No choice for what?"

Komui pushed up his glasses. "No choice but to send you out on an assignement."

* * *

***Sigh* I'm sorry, this chapter sucked…And I'm sorry for going through the grueling process of describing Emilie's uniform. I'll have a picture of it on my deviantART soon enough. I'll post a link…**

**Please people…Review! I know I suck at writing, but if you review, I'll be greatly happy. Please, It only takes a minute or two. Say that Emilie's mary-sue if you don't like it, say what you think of it! please! Just take one minute away from your busy life and review! **


End file.
